


Coincidental Contact

by BlackwaterVial



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Flirting, Innuendo, Izaya Being Izaya, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Pining, does this count as fluff?, shizuo being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwaterVial/pseuds/BlackwaterVial
Summary: For once Shizuo felt like being the director of a scene in Izaya’s life, rather than just another actor in it.ORIzaya does things he normally avoids and Shizuo gets suspicious.





	Coincidental Contact

In hindsight he should have known, Shizuo thought. Should have known from the moment it all started and Izaya stumbled. This was Izaya after all, and Izaya did not _stumble,_ he never let any of his movements go uncontrolled. He did everything with that stupid casual grace of his, as if gravity was just a loose concept he decided did not apply to him. So it was really Shizuo’s own fault for not realising, for revelling in the thought that maybe Izaya was just human after all, that even Izaya made mistakes.

The first incident happened early in the morning just before class, when Shizuo was on his way to the roof to catch some fresh air before he had to spend the next hours inside a stuffy room. He didn’t watch where he was going, he never had to. Everyone else had taken that responsibility from him, always cautious around Shizuo, always taking care to not get into the way of Raijin’s own personal monster_. _And so Shizuo walked down the corridor unseeing, his thoughts already with the blue sky and the cool air that would await him on the school’s rooftop. Maybe that was the reason why he realised too late, why his usually so keen sense of smell kicked in just before the contact happened. It had always been a blessing and a curse, that strange connection Shizuo shared with Izaya, always being able to sense it when the other was near. It was the smell, Shizuo had decided somewhere along the way, just to have a reasonable explanation to tell himself. That strange metallic smell that clung to Izaya and always announced his presence to Shizuo. But today had been peaceful and Shizuo was distracted and when he could taste metal against the back of his tongue it was too late and Izaya was right there in front of him.

And then it happened. Izaya stumbled. It was such a strange sight that Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide open and tracking the motion of Izaya’s body tipping forwards as if it were in slow-motion. Even when falling, Shizuo thought, Izaya looked graceful. His body arched forwards, only a slight hint of surprise visible on his face as his eyes widened and his lips parted. And then he collided with Shizuo and Shizuo’s mind went blank. He felt featherlight hair brush his cheek, could smell the metal and something else, something familiar and new at the same time. One of Izaya’s hands came up to clutch at Shizuo’s shoulder and Shizuo thought distantly, has this ever happened before, Izaya touching him without the intention of violence, demanding support rather than pain? But his thoughts were drowned out by a sensation so strange Shizuo was almost sure it was just in his imagination, that the proximity of Izaya alone made his mind play a cruel trick on him. He felt warm breath ghosting across his skin and then there was the touch of lips trailing along his throat as Izaya fell against him. The contact burned against Shizuo’s skin as if Izaya’s soft lips were just another blade he could hurt Shizuo with. For a second the world seemed to stop, Shizuo standing unmoving in the middle of the hallway, Izaya leaning against him and Izaya’s mouth burning against his throat. And then Shizuo could feel Izaya’s lips dragging into a smile against his skin and the other moved backwards. The world started moving again and everything was back to normal as Izaya stood in front of Shizuo, a wide grin on his face and a malicious glint in his eyes.

“Oops,” he said an spun around in one fluid motion as if his body tried to make up for its mistake earlier and ran down the hallway, leaving Shizuo and his confusion behind.

\--

Shizuo might have overlooked that incident had it been the only one, even if the memory had seemingly burned itself into his brain just as the touch of Izaya’s mouth had burned against his throat. Sometimes when he lost control over his trail of thought, he could still feel the ghost of Izaya’s lips and then he had to cover the spot with his hand as if his own touch could erase the lingering presence of Izaya’s. But he would have forgotten, eventually, if Izaya had simply left it at that. But Izaya didn’t deal in simply, and Izaya never left something, least of all Shizuo and so it happened again, and again Shizuo thought _he should have known_. Izaya didn’t take public transport. For all his grand speeches about loving humanity he never seemed to get too close to it, always observing, never experiencing. And because of that Shizuo never had to worry about encountering Izaya in an enclosed space with no way for the other to escape to and no way for Shizuo’s anger to find any other focus than Izaya. So when the doors of the subway opened and a distinctly metallic smell overlaid the stuffy air in the wagon, Shizuo should have known something was off. His head automatically turned, almost magnetically drawn to the source of the smell and when the last bit of free space right in front of him suddenly filled with that smell Shizuo found himself unable to move away. There was a shock of black hair and a flash of white teeth and a voice pitched into the tone of false surprise.

“Oh, fancy meeting you here, Shizu-chan. I didn’t take you for someone who bothered with public transport. Wouldn’t it be faster for you to run to school, with your monstrous constitution and all that?”

Izaya’s eyes bore into Shizuo’s and from so close up Shizuo could tell that they were of a warm chestnut brown rather than of the bloody red he had always associated with them. Shizuo could hear himself growl something incoherent in response to Izaya’s mockery, but for all his strength Shizuo still didn’t seem to be able to move away from the other. More people filtered into the cart and Shizuo did his best to avoid bodily contact with Izaya, who just stood there with that trademark smirk on his face as if he didn’t have a care in the world, as if he didn’t share an enclosed space with someone who regularly threatened to kill him. Then the subway jerked into motion and Shizuo couldn’t do anything against the movement that went through his body and pressed him flush against Izaya. For the second time in the span of a week Shizuo’s mind went blank. He felt it more than he heard it, a low chuckle against his ear that sent a jolt of hot electricity down his spine and had him actively trying to supress a shiver. Shizuo felt the heat radiating from Izaya’s body, felt the other’s leg press between his own and he thought, _Why the hell isn’t this making me more uncomfortable?_

“Terribly sorry, Shizu-chan, I just can’t seem to move. Rest assured, I take just as much pleasure in this as you do,“ Izaya purred and Shizuo felt the other’s lips moving against the shell of his ear, Izaya’s warm breath ruffling through his hair, and this time Shizuo really did shiver. Again Izaya let out a chuckle, “Just as much as you,” he said and one of his hands came up and around Shizuo’s neck. “You wouldn’t want me to fall over now, would you?”

It was because he was so angry, Shizuo told himself, that he wasn’t able to find any words. Izaya had always known which buttons to press, and even though right now he was pushing them in all the wrong ways, Shizuo knew that it was just another tactic to make him angry. When the doors opened and let a gust of cool air inside the wagon which at this point seemed to be filled with nothing but Izaya’s presence, the words finally came back to Shizuo.

“_I-za-ya-kun_!”

The taste of Izaya’s name like a threat on his tongue felt like relief, like some semblance of hostile familiarity had finally come back to stand between them, between Shizuo and that strange feeling that was pressed against him together with Izaya’s body. As soon as Shizuo said his name, Izaya took a step back and as if his body wasn’t bound to any physical presence he slipped through the tightly packed passengers of the cart and out of Shizuo’s reach.

“Thanks for the support, Shizu-chan!” Izaya said in with that annoying lilt of his and skipped away.

Shizuo stood there and stared at the closing doors, wondering why he was suddenly feeling cold in the crowded subway.

\--

It happened again about a week later, when the feeling of Izaya’s breath against his skin and Izaya’s body against his had almost started to fade. But it seemed like Izaya didn’t intend for Shizuo to be free of him just yet. Looking back, Shizuo got annoyed at himself for not realising, for taking the events as something natural – as if anything with Izaya involved was ever _natural,_ as if Izaya didn’t act like he was the conductor for an orchestra that happened to be the world.

It was getting late and the sun started to disappear behind the high buildings of Ikebukuro, colouring the city streets in warm orange hues. Shizuo was on his way home, looking forward to a peaceful evening with nothing to occupy his mind other than the occasional unwanted flashbacks to certain recent events, when he picked up an unmistakable smell. He felt his steps slow involuntarily, his head turning into the direction that promised Izaya’s wide smile and taunting words. A quiet, rational voice in Shizuo’s mind told him to keep moving, to ignore the magnetic pull, but Shizuo had always been good at drowning rationality, especially with Izaya there as his accomplice. And so he followed his instincts like the monster Izaya loved to paint him as (and when did Shizuo accept to be Izaya’s version of himself?) into an alleyway, away from the warm colours and into the dark blues and greys Izaya felt most comfortable in. Rationality was still voicing quiet warnings to him, that this was a trap to give Izaya another opportunity to mark Shizuo with a knife and hasn’t Shizuo been marked enough by Izaya lately, he wonders, touching his hand to his neck. Then he passed a corner and saw Izaya standing there, his back against a wall and his eyes widening in shock when he saw Shizuo (the world had lost an actor in Izaya). Seeing Izaya with an expression other than malicious glee or cheerful contempt on his face looked so strange that Shizuo, mostly to reclaim some sort of familiarity, growled, “_I-za-y—“, _and then there was a hand over his mouth and another at his wrist, pulling him around the corner. Later Shizuo would tell himself that it was because of the surprise, because he expected sharp knives and got soft hands, that Izaya was able to overpower him the way he did (rationality begged to differ, but Shizuo didn’t listen to her).

The next thing Shizuo felt was a sharp pain at his back and for a second he was glad because _There is the knife, everything is back to normal,_ but normal and Izaya didn’t quite mix and Shizuo realised that the pain came from his back hitting the ground. He was laying in the alley, cold cobblestones underneath him and a warm body above him and rationality had enough and left his mind. For someone that thin Izaya shouldn’t feel so heavy, Shizuo thought dumbly, but then again Izaya’s sheer presence had always weighed heavily on him. Izaya sat on top of him, his legs straddling Shizuo’s waist and back on his face was that ever-present smirk that always indicated danger.

“So sorry, Shizu-chan, but I’m in a bit of a pickle and I can’t have you announcing my location with your monstrous growling.”

Shizuo felt a slight sting of anger in his brain telling him that this was just Izaya, that he could shove him away without even making an effort, but then Izaya shifted on top of him and Shizuo had to dig his nails into the hard cobblestones because _this was not happening._ Faintly he could hear angry voices from around the corner, but then everything was drowned out when Izaya leaned his upper body down towards Shizuo until their faces were only inches away from each other.

“Do me a favour and be quiet now, Shizu-chan. You wouldn’t want anyone to see us in this _precarious _position, right?”

The words were more suggestion than warning and because rationality had long since left Shizuo to fend for himself he wasn’t able to stop his gaze from moving away from Izaya’s eyes and resting on the other’s lips. He could turn this entire situation around, he just had to move an inch, just had to lift his head off the ground to cover Izaya’s mouth with his own and stop Izaya’s words from further irritating him. Then the corners of Izaya’s lips curled upwards and Shizuo’s eyes snapped back up to meet Izaya’s, where he found a glint that was as much a question as it was an invitation. But Shizuo seemed to be locked into place as if Izaya’s the intense stare alone was enough to take away all his strength. Then Izaya let out a small sigh – was that relief or disappointment? – and sat up straight, shifting his weight in a way that made Shizuo clench his teeth in frustration. For someone who usually moved with the grace of flowing water contained in a human shell, Izaya’s way of getting up from Shizuo’s lap seemed almost arduous and Shizuo felt his own irritation grow with each of Izaya’s superfluous motions. But then Izaya was standing, looking down at Shizuo like the benevolent god he obviously saw himself as.

“Thanks for that Shizu-chan,” Izaya’s grin widened. “Those colour gangs do get pretty violent at times. So, also, thanks for staying quiet.”

Shizuo stayed on the ground a while longer and by the time he had pierced together the implication of Izaya’s words the other was long gone, probably on his way to ruin the lives of whoever had been looking for him. Or maybe he had just merged with the shadows of the alley, waiting for Shizuo to find him again.

\--

The last time it happened was so obviously staged Izaya might as well have handed Shizuo a script to play along to. But Shizuo was tired of playing and for once in his life he felt like being the director of a scene in Izaya’s life rather than just another actor. He could try to find a rational explanation for his actions, but why use reason when Izaya alone was more than enough of an explanation.

It happened at night, when the bright lights of Ikebukuro dimmed out the stars in the sky and the streets slowly reclaimed a semblance of peace from the bustling crowds of the day. That peace was suddenly and violently ripped out of the city’s grasp together with the lamppost that Shizuo was now throwing at Izaya. Shizuo had been frustrated ever since the alley-incident, ever since Izaya had left a mark on him that cut deeper than any of his knives ever did. Shizuo had tried his hardest to forget Izaya’s eyes, or the way his lips curled when he caught Shizuo starring, as if Shizuo was the one who was responsible for all this. And maybe he was. But if it was his fault, then why was Izaya still the one writing the rules for this stupid little game? So tonight Shizuo was determined to turn the tables on Izaya, but the problem was, now and always, that he never seemed to be able to reach Izaya unless the other wanted him to. They had been running across the city for what felt like hours and now it started to rain and Shizuo was so damn _frustrated. _So he threw the lamppost at Izaya, but Izaya didn’t even dodge, he just tilted his head to the side a little to avoid the impact, laughing loudly and starting to run again. And of course Shizuo followed, unable to resist the magnetic pull of Izaya’s laugh, his smell, his entire goddamn existence. Izaya was bolting up a narrow staircase that led to a rooftop and Shizuo felt a grin spread over his face because this was it, this was when Izaya would let Shizuo catch him. 

When Shizuo reached the top of the stairs Izaya stood there in the middle of the empty roof, rain streaking down his cheeks as if the sky was trying to force the human emotion of sadness onto his ever-smirking face. He would seem forlorn, Shizuo thought, were it not for the way he held himself, his entire body exuding the confidence Shizuo often mistook for arrogance. Izaya spread out his arms like he was some sort of lord welcoming Shizuo to his grand manor.

“You’ve got me, Shizu-chan. Let’s call it a night, it’s getting cold.”

But Shizuo shook his head, finally awake to the game Izaya was torturing both of them with. Shizuo took a step forwards, realising how Izaya didn’t move, didn’t even show the slightest intention of running away.

“You never stumble,” Shizuo said and took another step towards Izaya, whose grin was still firmly on his face even though it didn’t quite manage to extend to his eyes.

“You avoid crowds.” Another step and Izaya’s grin was slipping, slowly, as if the unrelenting rain was starting to wash it off.

“You don’t hide.” And now Shizuo was standing right in front of Izaya, he could see how the defiance in the other’s eyes mixed with uncertainty.

“And you never...” Shizuo growled and lifted a hand to grab the front of Izaya’s shirt, dragging him forwards until their noses almost bumped.

“…never let anyone catch you.” Drops of water were caught at Izaya’s long lashes, reflecting light in a way that looked like he was crying. For a second they just stood there, eyes locked, neither of them backing down while the rain soaked through their clothes. And then Izaya opened his mouth to speak, to laugh, to turn the situation into something he could control and Shizuo was not about to let him have his way. He yanked at Izaya’s shirt and crushed their mouths together into what might have looked like a battle but felt like redemption. Izaya’s lips were as soft as Shizuo remembered and the small sound of surprise that escaped Izaya tasted like victory on Shizuo’s tongue. He curled one arm around Izaya’s waist to draw them closer together while his other hand came up into Izaya’s rain-wet hair, tangling the shining strands around his fingers. After a few heartbeats of shocked stillness Izaya finally moved, melting into Shizuo’s touch and sliding his hands up Shizuo’s shoulders and to his neck where his nails dragged friction across the skin.

The noise of protest Izaya let out when Shizuo’s mouth left his sent electricity down Shizuo’s spine and he tugged at Izaya’s hair to tilt his head to the side so that Shizuo had better access to the other’s throat. He was determined to make Izaya suffer like he did, so he moved his lips slowly over Izaya’s pulse, feeling the other shudder under his touch. When he nipped at Izaya’s skin with his teeth a moan tumbled from Izaya’s lips that made Shizuo stop his revenge and draw back in surprise. Izaya’s expression could only be described as naked, as if Shizuo had stripped it bare of all pretence, leaving nothing but honesty. His eyes were still closed, his mouth half-open and kissed pink. It suited him. After a second Izaya’s eyes opened, the half-lidded look he was giving Shizuo a demand and a promise at the same time.

“What, Shizu-chan,” he said, his voice several cadences deeper than usual. “Was that all?”

Of course it wasn’t and Shizuo’s desire to kiss Izaya won over the desire to torment him. This time Izaya was prepared and it might not feel like victory for Shizuo anymore, but it was infinitely more satisfying, the way Izaya’s lips readily opened and tongue slid against Shizuo’s. When they parted it was just to gasp for air and Shizuo took the opportunity to push against Izaya until the other lost his balance, his grip on Shizuo tightening reclaim control, which Shizuo wouldn’t grant him. Following Izaya’s backward motion Shizuo let the two of them tumble down onto the wet rooftop, breaking their fall by bracing one hand against the ground while the other was still pressing Izaya against him. He felt a grin spread over his face as he hovered over Izaya, overwriting the memory of a dark alley and mocking words with the look of desire that was so obvious in Izaya’s eyes as he stared up at Shizuo.

“You know, _I-za-ya-kun_,” Shizuo said because he knew it would drive Izaya mad. “If this is what you wanted you could have just asked.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed as expected and for once it was Shizuo who was pushing Izaya’s buttons. Then Izaya’s hands came up to smooth the wet strands of hair out of Shizuo’s face, pulling him down in the process.

“Shut up and kiss me, Shizu-chan.”

For once Shizuo decided that it was okay to give in to the other’s demands and so he dipped his head to claim Izaya’s lips once more. The kiss was more gentle this time, more deliberate now that some of the initial heat and adrenaline had been washed away by the rain that was still falling around them. Izaya’s fingers fisted into Shizuo’s hair and his back arched off the ground to press against Shizuo and the warmth of his body denied the chill of the rain any chance of becoming uncomfortable. When Izaya parted his lips it was like an invitation Shizuo readily accepted, his tongue sliding into the heat of Izaya’s mouth eliciting a low moan from the other that sent heat and electricity through Shizuo’s entire body.

When they parted this time Shizuo allowed himself to admire the view of Izaya underneath him, his swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and half-lidded eyes, raindrops clinging to his long lashes and wet strands of hair hanging over his eyes. The corners of Izaya’s mouth curled upwards.

“You’re not looking half-bad yourself, Shizu-chan,” he said as if he had read Shizuo’s thoughts and maybe he had because Shizuo was sure his thoughts were written clearly across his face.

“You’re a pest, Izaya-kun, you know that?” The words tasted like endearment and Shizuo didn’t even try to lace them with any malice.

“Mmh”, Izaya purred, the low sound vibrating down Shizuo’s spine and then they were kissing again and somewhere in the back of his mind Shizuo was happy, just this once, that one of Izaya’s plans had worked.

\--

It happened regularly from then on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with these two for ages and I finally found the time to write a little fic!   
Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language


End file.
